The Morning After The Night Before
by a17al
Summary: SPOILERS for season 3    That awkward moment the morning after the night before. How do Nate and Sophie react?
1. Chapter 1

**The Morning After The Night Before**

**By Leah Townsend**

**Summary: SPOILERS for the end of season 3.**

**That awkward moment the morning after the night before, how do Sophie and Nate react? **

The door shut behind Elliot with a soft click, the small sound caused the mass of blankets beside Nate to move before the head of a sleepy eyed Sophie appeared from under them and in her British accent mumble

"Oh No"

There was silence for a moment as Nate looked at the grifter

"Yep, I think that pretty much sums it up"

Sophie sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets around as she did so before replying.

"What did we do last night? No wait never mind I know what we did last night. How much did we drink last night?"

There was a pause before her question was answered.

"While alcohol was involved I don't think it was the cause Sophie, no signs of a hangover, plus I seem to remember we only had a few drinks each" Nate recalled.

An awkward silence fell over the room as both the mastermind and grifter looked everywhere but at each other.

"So it was a heat of the moment thing then?" Sophie questioned

"Seems that way" Nate agreed quietly.

"So what does that mean for us?" the dark haired beauty asked.

Nate was saved from answering by a knock, and Hardison's voice floating through the closed door.

"You ready Nate? We have a plane to catch"

"I'll be down in just a moment" the mastermind said not taking his eyes off Sophie.

"Alright man, see you down there"

Once he had left Nate filled the silence "He is right, we do have a plane to catch"

"That may be so but we need to talk about this" Sophie answered, her dark eyes begging for Nate to agree.

Instead he climbed out of bed and started looking for his clothes.

"We can talk back home"

"Nate" Sophie questioned

"Sophie, its Parker's turn to come hurry me along next, do you think she is going to knock?"

Sophie didn't reply to this so Nate continued

"So unless you want the others finding out, we have to get moving I promise we'll talk once we are back in Boston"

"You're right" Sophie said moving to the side of the bed, still holding the sheets in place "But we will talk, sooner or later, no matter what it takes"

* * *

><p>A short time later as everyone made their way out to the waiting taxis, Nate asked<p>

"What do you all think about spreading out and laying low for a couple of weeks, until things settle down?"

"A holiday, prefect" replied Parker, her mind already running through a list of jobs she could do during that time.

"Great, a chance to rest" Elliot agreed, silencing cataloguing the many scrapes and bruises he had recently acquired.

"Sure I'm in" added Hardison, throwing his bags into the boot.

Sophie didn't reply instead she just glared at their leader, if he thought he could postpone their talk, he was seriously wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Morning After The Night Before- Part 2**

**By Leah Townsend**

**Summary: SPOILERS for the end of season 3. **

**While Sophie and Nate deal with that awkward moment the morning after the night before, the rest of the team wonders what is taking so long.**

**AN: I figured he had to know right?**

As he closed the door to Nate's hotel room Elliot smiled slowly, did they really think he hadn't noticed.

He had realised there was more than just Nate in that room from the moment he entered. In his line of work if one wasn't observant, one didn't last long. So of course he noticed there was another body in the bed and he was pretty sure who it was too because if the clothing covering the floor wasn't enough to go by there was also the distinct scent of a certain grifter's perfume lingering in the room. Really, the only question was how much alcohol had been involved?

* * *

><p>He was still smiling when he joined Hardison and Parker in the lobby a few minutes later.<p>

"Did you hurry him along man?" Hardison asked breaking through the Hitter's thoughts.

"He'll be down in a minute" Elliot replied, his mind still on what he had discovered.

Neither Parker nor Hardison replied, and it was their silence that finally made Elliot look at both of them in turn.

"What?"

"You're smiling" Parker told him.

"Why you smiling man?" questioned Hardison

The question caused him to pause for a moment, wondering how much he should tell them.

"Just wondering how much of a hangover Nate is going to have" The Hitter responded finally, having decided to tell the truth, or at least part of it.

"Too much celebrating last night?" Parker asked as she double checked the locks on her case.

"I would defiantly think so" Elliot smirked.

"Well too much celebrating or not, If he doesn't hurry we are going to miss our plane" fretted Hardison as he checked his watch, "I'll go and get him moving"

"You do that" Elliot said still smirking but the Hacker was already making his way towards the elevators.

Parker barely noticed, her attention focused on her box of souvenirs.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the young computer genius to reach Nate's room, and he gave a quick rap on the door.<p>

"You ready Nate? We have a plane to catch"

"I'll be down in just a moment" came the muffled replied from inside the room.

"Alright man, see you down there" Hardison said through the closed door.

He had only gone a couple of steps before he heard something that brought him to an abrupt halt; he could have sworn he just heard a female voice coming from Nate's room.

No, that wasn't possible but moments later he heard it again, definitely female and definitely coming from Nate's room but Hardison could neither make out the voice or the words.

"Wow, I wonder what happened last night?" he said out loud as he made his way back to the lobby.

* * *

><p>When the Hacker reached the lobby he found Parker still was fiddling with her case and Elliot standing beside her causally scanning the room.<p>

"Someone is up there with Nate?" Hardison announced as he re-joined his friends.

"What?" Parker asked confused as she looked up from her case.

"When I went up to get Nate I heard a woman voice coming from his room, I couldn't make out words and the voice was muffled but it was definitely female" Hardison quickly summarised.

And suddenly Elliot found two sets of eyes focused on him.

"What?" he asked

"Who was she?" both the Hacker and Thief ask together.

"I honestly never saw anyone" Elliot replied truthfully.

Hardison didn't look like he quite believed the Hitter but Parker's brain was already moving in a different direction and saved Elliot from answering anymore questions.

"I reckon Sophie would know she understands Nate the best." Parker mused out loud.

Suddenly Parker looked concerned.

"Um guys where is Sophie, has anyone checked on her?"

But before anyone could response, a familiar British accent spoke from behind them.

"It's alright Parker, I am right here" Sophie replied, coming into view.

Sophie's sudden appearance caused Elliot to doubt his earlier conclusion about her and the mastermind but only for a moment for as the Hitter took in the dark glasses, the bottle of water in hand and the way she cringed at the loud noises that surrounded them in the lobby, he could tell she was suffering from the alcohol that had been consumed last night.

"Big night, last night Ms Devereaux?" he asks cheekily.

Sophie darted a quick look at the Hitter, silently trying to figure out if he knew anything or was just teasing her about obvious fact she had been drinking.

But as usual Elliot's face was unreadable even to her, so she plays it safe.

"We had a lot to celebrate; after all we did successfully steal ourselves an election did we not?" She replies softly.

"Celebration seems to have been the theme of last night" Hardison says as he once again looks at his watch.

Sophie shot a look at Hardison and then back at Elliot, did the Hacker know? Did Elliot tell? Did Elliot even know? She takes a sip of water, so she has time to form a response, but before she can think of anything to say. Parker adds to Hardison's statement.

"Yeah Nate was celebrating last night too, did you know he had a lady in his room?"


End file.
